Deben volver a Narnia para salvarlo
by Narniavoyage
Summary: Lucy Pevensie y Peter Pevensie quieren salvar a su hermano, y la unica forma de hacerlo es volver a Narnia. Contaran con la ayuda de Eustace y Jill para hacerlo, ¿podran? inspirado en La Ultima Batalla, con algunos c


Sus ojos continuaban cerrados, al igual que en los últimos meses. Pero sin embargo Lucy continuaba con esperanzas. En el fondo todavía creía que el despertaría de un momento para otro y se levantaria con su aniñada sonrisa y luego de una buena risa diría que todo fue una broma. O por lo menos creía que el se levantaria y todo estaría bien. Pero los médicos trataban de que su mente se diera cuenta que eso era muy poco posible.

Edmund había tenido un terrible accidente hacia exactamente tres meses. Iba manejando cuando un camión perdió el control y lo empujo contra el barranco de la carretera, donde el auto giro en el aire y luego golpeo contra uno de los postes que brindaban un poco de luz en las noches oscuras.

Y desde ese mismo día, su hermano continuaba en un coma profundo. Los doctores habían avisado a la familia que era muy poco probable que el despertara, pero ellos habian insistido en que se lo mantuviera conectado por si el llegaba a reaccionar.

Su familia estaba devastada. Una Susan muy triste y melancólica había viajado a América a tratar de continuar con su vida. Había dejado todo allí: sus estudios, su casa, su novio. Y ahora se había enterado que estaba embarazada de el.

Peter en cambio, había dejado sus estudios y su trabajo para poder acompañar a su hermano en todo momento y una vez que los ingresos acabaron, se mudo de vuelta con sus padres y su hermana menor. Todos los días visitaban y llegaban con las esperanzas de que al entrar, el medico les avisara que Ed había despertado. Pero todo volvia a devanecerse al entrar a la habitación y ver al pobre de su hermano postrado en su cama, con el brazo izquierdo roto y un par de raspones en el rostro. Asi una y otra vez, día tras día, semana tras semana, mes tras mes.

-Lucy, debemos irnos. Mamá pidió que volviéramos temprano -apuro Peter a su hermana pequeña, quien reposaba la cabeza en el hombro de Edmund.

-¿No podemos cenar aquí? Quiero acompañarlo

-Lucy, mamá lo pidió. Mañana volveremos en la mañana, ¿quieres? Debo hablar algo con los médicos -su hermana asintió y luego de besarle la mejilla al enfermo, siguió a su hermano hasta la salida.

-¿Crees que despertara? -pregunto la niña una vez dentro del auto

-Eso espero Lulu...

-Pete...

-¿Si pequeña?

-Estaba pensando

-¿Lo haces? Y yo que creía que no

-Muy gracioso -mirándolo desde el rabillo del ojo- ¿que pasaría si lo lleváramos a Narnia?

-Lu, sabes que no podemos. Nuestra ultima visita fue hace muchos años ya

-Pero, ¿y si vuelve con Eustace y Jill? Ellos podrían llevarlo

-¿como? Edmund tampoco puede volver

-Tienes razón... -se rindió la pequeña mientras se hundía en su asiento- Allí podría salvarlo con mi cordial

-Edmund se pondrá bien Lucy, solo hay que esperar.

Aparco en la entrada de la casa, donde una luz los esperaba todavía encendida. Había sido su madre. Una vez dentro, colgaron los abrigos y Peter corrió a la cocina en busca de la cena. Un papelito los esperaba en el refrigerador:

_'Peter y Lucy,_

_Tuve que ir a visitar a la abuela con su padre. No nos esperen despiertos, volveremos en en la tarde de mañana. La cena esta dentro del horno y para mañana tienen unos emparedados. Pueden llevarlo al hospital si quieren. Deje dinero en mi habitación, cuidense y saluden a su hermano de mi parte. Los quieren. Mamá y papá'_

La madre de los Pevensie era la que se mostraba mas adolorida de todos. Mientras los niños trataban de disfrutar de los buenos momentos, su madre apenas se separaba del ahora fragil cuerpo de Edmund, lamentandose el haberlo dejado llevarse el auto esa tarde y la que se culpaba del estado del muchacho. Su marido la acompañaba siempre que podía, luego de volver del trabajo, pasaba a saludar a su hijo con un abrazo y luego los dos partían de vuelta a la casa. Y así todos los días.

Esa noche Lucy se durmió en brazos de su hermano mayor. Entro a la habitación de este con la almohada en brazos y le pidió a Peter que la abrazara, mientras observaba con melancolia la cama de Edmund al otro lado de la habitación. Todavía sentía su perfume en el aire.

Esa tarde por poco no iban a visitar a Edmund

Su madre no quería que salieran con la lluvia torrencial que caia y su padre mucho menos. Pero Peter termino persuadiendolos, y Lucy con la excusa que iba a lo de su amiga dos casas mas allá, se subió al auto a hurtadillas y partieron con su hermanos al hospital.

Entraron en la blanca estancia, ahora mucho menos iluminada por la falta de sol y con un dejo de soledad. Parecía mas sombría, según Lucy. Saludo a su hermano y se sentó a su lado, mientras Peter sacaba un libro y se sentaba en el sofá de la habitación.

Lucy se recosto junto a su hermana y tomando su brazo sano, comenzo a jugar con sus dedos y con la pulsera de cuero con el dije de leon que habia traído de su ultimo viaje a Narnia.

Y luego de meses, lo sintió

_'No Lucy, fue tu imaginacion'_se repitió en su fuero interno la ahora adolescente Pevensie

Y luego otra vez

-¿Ed...? -lo llamo al oído

Y volvió a sentir esa leve, casi imperceptible presión en sus dedos. Los mismos dedos que jugaban con los de Edmund.

-Edmund...! -bajo la vista y vio como el pulgar de su hermano comenzaba a moverse lentamente sobre su manos

-¿Lucy? ¿que paso? -pregunto Peter asustado

-Pete, es Edmund! El esta consiente!

-Lucy, entiendo que quieras que despierte, pero el...

-No Peter, escuchame. Ed me ha presionado la mano! Mira como mueve los dedos

El mayor hizo lo que su hermana le ordeno y se sorprendió al ver como, con lentitud, los dedos de Ed hacían presión sobre los de Lucy

-Oh Ed! Estas bien! -rio su hermana. Tenia los ojos húmedos pero una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro- Peter, ¿lo ves? Ed nos escucha

-Ed, hermano, dime que esto no es una broma por que si no, juro que...

-Nar-narnia...-dijo en un leve susurro el amenazado

-¿que has dicho Ed?

-Narnia -volvió a repetir con dificultad. Parecía como si le dolieses hasta mover los labios

-¿Narnia Ed? No Ed, estamos en el hospital, tu te has...-hablo rápido su hermana. Pero de repente, dejo de sentir la presión en los dedos. Volvió a llamarlo y miro una y otra vez la pantalla donde se mostraba los regulares latidos de su corazón.

-Se ha vuelto a dormir Lulu- le dijo su hermano mayor con un dejo de tristeza en la voz

-Pero ha despertado Peter -le respondió su hermana con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hacia mucho tiempo que Peter no la veía así- ¿Eso quiere decir que estará bien no?

-Eso creo Lulu -le sonrió y luego volvió a mirar a su hermano, volviendo a esperar una respuesta

-El tambien ha pensando en Narnia-dijo Lucy una vez en la casa, mientras se iba a dormir

-Lo se Lulu, pero, ¿como quieres que vuelva? No podemos, Aslan dijo que aquella fue su ultima visita

-¿Recuerdas que el profesor hablo de unos anillos?

-Lucy, no podemos volver, ninguno de nosotros

-Podemos probar Peter. ¿No quieres que Ed se cure?

-Claro que lo quiero! Pero no se si funcionara

-Podría ir con Eustace y Jill, podríamos probar nosotros también.

-¿Y que sucede si no? ¿Que le diremos a mamá y papá?

-No lo se...¿y que pasa si funciona?

-Por eso mismo, ¿que haremos cuando Edmund desaparezca?

-No lo se... -respondió dudosa su hermana mirando el suelo melancólica

-Lucy, ¿de veras crees que esto funcionara?

-Claro que si. Además,no perdemos nada con funcionar. ¿Que dices?

-Se sentó a su lado suspirando y miro a su hermana, quien tenia una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Se mostraba muy esperanzada. Volvio a suspirar sonoramente y le devolvió el gesto- Esta bien... El viernes ire buscar los anillos Lulu...Pero debes prometer algo

-Lo que sea

-Si esto no funciona...Dejaremos que el destino decida que pasa con Ed

-Trago saliva y dudo unos momentos- Esta bien. Pero veras que Ed se pondrá bien Pete -abrazando a su hermano mayor- Debemos escribirle a Eustace

Su hermana se apresuro y tomo una pluma y una hoja de papel de su escritorio y comenzó a escribir.

_'Querido primo,_

_Como todos en la familia sabrán, Ed esta mal. Luego del accidente no ha dado señales de estar conciente, hasta hoy. Estaba en su habitación del hospital con Peter cuando Ed presiono mi mano y nos hablo. Solo dijo Narnia dos o tres veces, pero al instante supe que quería decir. El quiere volver a Narnia Eustace, así como todos nosotros, pero el lo necesita mas que nosotros. Pero lamentablemente, ninguno de nosotros puede volver, Aslan lo ha dicho. _

_Pero Peter accedió a buscar los anillos del profesor, eso nos podría ayudar a volver. Por lo menos a dos de nosotros. Y necesitamos tu ayuda, junto con la de Jill. Necesitamos que ustedes dos vuelvan a Narnia y ayuden a Edmund. Deben darle mi una sola gota de mi cordial. Una sola gota y Ed estará bien. _

_Deben estar este domingo en la estación de Finchely. Dile a la tía Alberta que iremos a visitar a la abuela y ven lo antes posible. Peter sacara a Edmund del hospital y una vez dentro del tren, ustedes dos volverán a Narnia. _

_Por favor Eustace, es nuestra única esperanza. Debemos salvar a Edmund. Responde rápido._

_Te quieren, tus primos Peter y Lucy''_

Sello el sobre y de un segundo a otro, ya se encontraba corriendo hacia el correo.

Dos días después, recibieron al bendita respuesta

_'A mi queridos primos Lucy y Peter,_

_Mamá y papá se enteraron hace semanas y por pura casualidad, estaban por escribirle a su madre para preguntar por el._

_He hablado con Jill y ella esta deseosa de volver. También les ha mandado saludos a todos ustedes._

_El domingo estaremos alli. Ustedes esperen en el tercer vagon, Jill a mencionado que nadie va alli por que es el que mas se mueve. ¿Luego iremos a lo de la abuela cierto? Mamá quiere saber para mandar unas cosas. Avisenme de cualquier cambio._

_Domingo 4 en punto en la estación de Finchley en el vagón tres_

_Hasta entonces, Eustace''_

Lucy espero a que Peter volviera con los anillos en el hospital. Estaba sentada junto a Edmund leyendo un libro cuando se le ocurrio mirarlo. Parecia estar sonriendo. Por un segundo Lucy se pregunto si el sabia lo que estaba pasando.

Habían averiguado cuando aguantaria Ed sin el equipo al que estaba conectado, ya que le costaba respirar por si solo, y el medico habia respondido que con suerte, unas tres horas.

Tenían tres horas para llevar a cabo el plan. Sacarían a Edmund a las 3:45 en punto, ya que la estación estaba a solo dos manzanas del hospital, y una vez allí, ayudarian a Edmund a respirar con un equipo manual que Peter había conseguido de uno de sus amigos quienes estudiaban medicina. Lucy lo tenia todo en su bolso, el cual esperaba junto con el abrigo de Edmund y el suyo.

Por un momento, Lucy tuvo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Pero desapareció tan rápido como llego, por que estaba segura que salvarían a Edmund y al volver, el muchacho tendría la salud como la de un centauro narniano.

Mientras esperaba ansiosa, Lucy recordó los últimos días en Narnia. Cuando vencieron al mal junto a Caspian y toda la tripulación del Viajero del Alba. Lo recordó a el, en aquel momento rey de toda Narnia, ya un adulto. También recordó lo enamorado que estaba el de su hermana mayor y por un segundo, sintió como el corazón se le achicaba.

Nunca le confeso nada, por miedo al rechazo. Pero era algo de lo que se arrepenntia cada día. Solo Aslan sabia cuando se volverían a encontrar, y esperaba que sea pronto.

-Lucy! -la llamo su hermano mayor, agitado desde la puerta. Llevaba una caja de madera en la mano- Aqui estan. Pense que no llegaria. El trafico estaba imposible

-¿Tienes los dos?

-Asi es. Los dos están aquí -señalando la cajita- ¿Tienes todo?

-Su abrigo y sus zapatos. En mi bolso esta la ropa.

-Oye Lucy...¿Has pensado en que si volvemos a Narnia...veras a Caspian?

Su hermana solo se limito a asentir y recordó el joven rostro de Caspian. Lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba mas de lo que su hermano mayor pensaba, mas de lo que Edmund pudiera creer, mas de lo que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar.

Peter vistió a su hermano lo mas rapido que pudo mientras Lucy hacia de campana en la puerta. Le coloco el abrigo negro y cuando termino, llamo a su hermana.

-Entonces, tu fíjate que no haya nadie en el corredor, yo sacare a Edmund por la ventana, pero si alguien viene a la habitación, estamos muertos. ¿Tienes el equipo?

-En mi bolso. Entonces, yo iré a fijarme si viene alguien, te encuentro en la esquina. Ten cuidado Peter -le dijo su hermana antes de salir al corredor. Beso a Edmund en la mejilla y corrió hacia la puerta. Una vez alli, camino en silencio y cabizbaja, evitando cualquier contacto visual con cualquiera. Se puso nerviosa al ver al medico de su hermano caminando hacia ella, pero por suerte, el hombre doblo en el pasillo de la derecha y siguio caminando sin siquiera voltearse a verla. Respiro profundo y continuo caminando hasta la salida. La vida de su hermano dependía de si la veian o no y por suerte, llego hasta la entrada del hospital sin ser vista. Salio corriendo y vio a lo lejos a Peter quien llevaba a Edmund con brazos. Corrio hacia ellos y miro a un palido Edmund, a quien le costaba respirar y con todavía rasguños en el rostro. Sonrió al pensar que dentro de unas horas lo veria sonriendo de vuelta.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la estación y una vez alli, Lucy le coloco el aparato a su hermano y mientras esperaban a que el tren llegara, se quedaron junto a el ayudandolo a respirar.

-Ve a fijarte si viene el tren Lucy. De paso ve a aquel puesto y comprame un agua. Muero de sed.

Su hermana asintió y de una corrida compro el agua de su hermano y volvió junto a ellos para entregarlo el agua, pero no se sentó. Volvió a asomarse sobre el anden y a los lejos, al fondo del oscuro túnel vio una luz.

-Pete, aquí viene! -su hermano tomo las cosas y corrió junto a Lucy con Edmund en brazos. Miraron como la luz se acercaba cada vez mas con una extraña velocidad. Pasaron segundos y el tren ya se encontraba a escasos kilómetros, con suerte uno o dos. Ya cuando pudieron visualisarlo, se asustaron del mamboleo que este llevaba y de como aumentaba la velocidad a cada segundo que pasaba. Nadie mas estaba en el anden, por lo que nadie se percato de lo que los hermanos Pevensie veían.

Cuando el tren llego al anden y los hermanos se percataron de lo que sucedía, era demasiado tarde. Lucy se aferro al brazo de su hermano y los miro a los dos asustada. Peter le paso como pudo el brazos por los hombros y la presiono contra el. Sabia lo que iba a suceder.

-Los amo -dijo Lucy a sus dos hermanos

Y de repente todo fue oscuro. Sintieron un fuerte golpe, seguido de un insoportable dolor. Peter sintió como lo separaban de sus hermanos y luego chocaba fuertemente contra algo. Pero luego todo se desvaneció. El dolor desapareció y una fuerte luz los enceguecio y finalmente, la tranquilidad les volvió a la mente.

Sintieron que el suelo era mucho mas suave y calido que el frio piso de piedra del anden y que un calor de lo mas agradable les calentaba el cuerpo.

Lucy abrió los ojos y a su alrededor no vio mas que un hermoso campo verde como las esmeraldas que alguna vez llevo en su corona de reina de Narnia. Cerca de allí corría un río claro como el cristal y una fresca brisa hacia que su pelo se revolviera. Y mas allá, a unos pocos metros, yacían Peter y Edmund junto con Eustace y Jill. Poco a poco, tres de ellos fueron despertando y mirando a su alrededor. Unas sonrisas enormes invadieron sus rostros y Peter la miro con la felicidad en los ojos. Pero ahora Lucy estaba preocupada por Edmund. El muchacho no se levantaba y su mente imaginaba lo peor. Estaba de espaldas a ella por lo que no puedo ver su rostro. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer desde sus ojos y mojaron todo a su paso. Se acerco a el y le coloco la mano en el brazo, pero el muchacho no reacciono.

Finalmente, presa del dolor, se lanzo a el y lo abrazo con todas su fuerzas, mientras lloraba de tristeza. Los tres faltantantes se amontonaron a su alrededor y poco a poco entendieron la reacción de Lucy. Peter comenzó a lloraron silenciosamente mientras Eustace limpiaba rápidamente sus lagrimas y Jill lloraba en los brazos de este.

-¿Por que lloran? -pregunto una voz alarmada

-Oh Ed...-sollozo Lucy hecha un ovillo en los brazos de Peter- Solo queríamos salvarte...No quisimos matarte...

-Pero Lucy...Estoy aquí

-¿Como le explicaremos a mamá lo que hemos hecho Peter? -volvió a llorar la mas pequeña de los Pevensie. Pero nadie le respondió. Solo sintió como por un segundo su hermano la soltaba y luego volvía a abrazarla. Pero no era el mismo tacto, ni siquiera era el mismo perfume. Lucy levanto la vista de repente y su corazón se detuvo al ver aquellos ojos color chocolate, al ver a sus características pecas junto con su sonrisa torcida.

-Estoy aquí Lucy, no me han matado. Hemos vuelto a Narnia Lulu -dijo Edmund con una sonrisa- Hemos vuelto

-EDMUND! -grito de alegría Lucy. Ahora sus lágrimas ya no eran de tristeza- Oh Ed! Estas vivo!

-Asi es -rio. Todos a su alrededor comenzaron a sonreir y se abalanzaron sobre el, entre abrazos y besos, junto con risitas de alivio.

Edmund estaba vivo

Vivo y contento

Habían cumplido su cometido

Edmund abrazo a todos uno por uno, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y luego se paro frente a ellos y les sonrio.

-Gracias. Gracias por haberme traido de vuelta -dijo y luego volvio a abrazar a todos.

-Bienvenidos nuevamente, hijos de Adan e Hijas de Eva- una voz potente como el rayo pero que les hacia sentirse seguros a la vez resonó a sus espaldas- Bienvenidos nuevamente a Narnia, queridos

-ASLAN! -grito Lucy y corrió a abrazar al majestuoso león- Pero Aslan...¿que hacemos aquí?

-Se suponia que no volveríamos -dijo Peter

-Asi es Peter. Eso he dicho. Pero diganme algo, ¿ustedes recuerdan lo que acaba de pasar?

-¿Te refieres a lo que sucedió en el anden? -pregunto Eustace

-Asi es

-Recuerdo que el tren venia a mucha velocidad -dijo Lucy

-Y que luego, todo se volvio oscuro, y algo nos golpeo muy fuerte. Y aparecimos aquí -continuo Jill

-Lamento decir que asi fue, tambien

-¿Lamentas? Pero...¿que sucedió? -pregunto Edmund confuso

-Ustedes han abandonado su mundo. Sus espíritus han abandonado sus cuerpos y han venido aquí, a Narnia.

-Quieres decir que...¿hemos muerto? -pregunto Lucy temerosa

-Precisamente. Ustedes han muerto en el accidente. Sus cuerpos están en Finchley, pero sus espíritus han vuelto a Narnia.

-Pero Aslan, ¿no deberiamos estar en tu pais o en...?

-Deberían, ustedes irán a mi país, queridos mios. Pero los necesito. Necesito que peleen la ultima batalla, su ultima batalla por Narnia

-Si ustedes quieren, claro -dijo otra voz masculina detrás del gran león. De repente, un joven Caspian, igual al que Eustace había conocido en su primer viaje a Narnia, pero muy diferente a como lo había conocido Jill, apareció sonriendo.

-Oh Caspian! -grito Lucy y se abalanzo a los brazos del muchacho. Ahora, luego de que Lucy se había convertido en toda una señorita, estaba casi de la misma altura que el.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y Lucy supo en ese mismo momento que iba a pasar el resto de la eternidad junto a el. Una sonrisa de satisfacion recorrió su rostro. Una eternidad junto a el, y junto a sus personas mas queridas.


End file.
